This revised application seeks renewal of our T32 training program in Translational Research in Aging at Hebrew SeniorLife (HSL), a geriatric teaching affiliate of Harvard Medical School (HMS) and co-founder of Harvard's Interdisciplinary Center of Aging along with Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) where this program was previously administered. The program will continue to be directed by Dr. Lewis Lipsitz, MD, Professor of Medicine, Director of HSL's Institute for Aging Research, and Chief of the BIDMC Gerontology Division. Dr. Edward Marcantonio, Professor of Medicine and Section Chief for Research in the BIDMC Division of General Medicine and Primary Care will be the Associate Director. The specific aims of our program are: 1) To provide a 2-year mentored training program in basic, patient-oriented, or population-based aging research for 3 highly qualified, racially and ethnically diverse postdoctoral trainees each year, and to promote their achievement of successful independent research careers focused on the conduct of basic, patient-oriented, or population-based research that will inform the development of interventions to improve the quality of life and well- being of elderly people; and 2) To continuously evaluate our program objectives and related outcomes, and make continuous quality improvements to ensure that we achieve our goals. Over the current funding period we have filled all 19 postdoctoral positions, 2 (11%) of which, supported talented African American trainees. Among our 16 graduates, 10 (63%) currently hold full-time junior faculty positions at premier Universities, one has continued her translational research as a Manager of Neuroscience and Genetics at Pfizer Pharmaceuticals, and 5 are pursuing additional postdoctoral training. Our 19 postdoctoral trainees have published 113 papers in peer-reviewed medical journals and have been awarded 23 grants as Principal Investigator. The proposed postdoctoral program includes mentored research experiences, seminars, coursework, collaborative projects, intensive instruction in the responsible conduct of research, a diversity curriculum, a formal evaluation process, and substantive exposure to a multidisciplinary faculty in the field of aging. In response to our previous review, we have removed the predoctoral training program, linked with the Boston Pepper Center, and developed a strong, multi-faceted minority recruitment plan. The training program will continue to facilitate the development of postdoctoral trainees into independent scientists interested in testing hypotheses concerning aging processes and in deriving and applying interventions to prevent or ameliorate age-associated disease and functional decline.